valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lo-Fi Langwelle
Die Lo-Fi Langwelle ist ein kosmetischer Gegenstand für alle Klassen aus Team Fortress 2. Bei dem Gegenstand handelt es sich um einen speziell durch den TF2-Podcast KritzKast erstellten und vergebenen Gegenstand. Funktion Wie die meisten Kosmetika hat auch die Lo-Fi Langwelle keine besondere Funktion und dient lediglich der kosmetischen Verschönerung der Klassen. Wird sie getragen, stattet sie die jeweilige Klasse mit einem weißen Arbeiterhelm aus, auf dem sich ein Sendemast sowie das Logo des KritzKasts befinden. Erhalt Die Lo-Fi Langwelle kann nicht über reguläre Wege erhalten werden, sondern wird durch besondere Ereignisse vom KritzKast vergeben. Sie wurde bislang in Einzigartiger und Klassischer Qualität vergeben. *Die erste Vergabe der Lo-Fi Langwelle erfolgte an Mitlgieder der offiziellen KritzKast-Gruppe auf Steam, die dieser vor dem 12. Juni 2011 beigetreten waren und ein dazugehöriges Quiz bestanden hatten. Das Quiz konnte, sofern man einen zeitlichen Abstand einhielt, mehrfach absolviert werden. *Im Juli 2011 veranstalteten Valve und der KritzKast ein Wohltätigkeitsevent um Spenden für die Organisation Child's Play zu sammeln. Die 30 großzügigsten Spenderinnen und Spender erhielten eine Lo-Fi Langwelle und durften mit Robin Walker eine Partie Team Fortress 2 spielen.TF2-Team (15. Juli 2011): Screw hats, help sick children! Abgerufen am 19. Februar 2017. *Vor einem Interview mit Josue Pereira, dem Schöpfer des Webcomics Nerf NOW!, bat der KritzKast seine Community, bis zum 31. August 2011 Fragen an den Künstler einzureichen.Agro (19. August 2011): NerfNow or forever hold your peace. Abgerufen am 30. März 2011. Die im Interview verwendeten Fragen wurden mit einer Lo-Fi Langwelle belohnt. *Ab der 129. Ausgabe des Podcasts erhielt der vom KritzKast bestimmte Spieler der Woche eine Lo-Fi Langwelle in Klassischer Qualität, sofern er den Preis nicht bereits erhalten hatte. Vor dieser Regelung bestimmte Spieler der Woche bekamen den Gegenstand darauf nachträglich verliehen. *Zur Feier der Ausstrahlung der 200. Ausgabe des Podcasts im Dezember 2012 wurden 600 Lo-Fi Langwellen in Einzigartiger Qualität über die Facebook-, Twitter- und Steampräsenz vom KritzKast verteilt.Tempest (24. Dezember 2012): KritzKast #200: Cvar_musical 1. Abgerufen am 06. April 2017. *Wie zuvor bei dem Interview mit Josue Pereira konnte die Community auch Fragen für ein Interview mit dem Macher von Backpack.tf einreichen.Agro (03. Januar 2013): Questions for Brad Pitt. Abgerufen am 06. April 2017. Insgesamt wurden die Fragen von 23 Beitragenden genutzt, die eine Klassische Lo-Fi Langwelle sowie ein besonderes Abzeichen auf Backpack.tf erhielten.Agro (04. März 2013): KritzKast interviews Brad Pitt. Abgerufen am 06. April 2017. *Bis zum 12. Mai 2013 hatten Beitragende erneut die Chance, Fragen für ein KirtzKast-Interview mit Geel9, einem der Macher von Scrap.tf, zu stellen und dafür eine Klassische Lo-Fi Langwelle zu erhalten. Weitere 100 Nutzerinnen und Nutzer, die darüber abgestimmt hatten, erhielten jeweils eine Einzigartige Langwelle zufällig.Agro (29. April 2013): Questions for Geel9. Abgerufen am 23. April 2017. *Es existiert ein monatlicher Screenshot-Wettbewerb in der offiziellen KritzKast-Gruppe auf Steam, durch den man eine Klassische Lo-Fi Langwelle gewinnen kann. *Zur Feier von 1.000 Facebook-Likes verloste der KritzKast ein etwa zwei Meter langes Poster mit Signaturen bekannter Personen aus der TF2-CommunityAgro (01. September 2013): Thanks for all the Facebook likes. Abgerufen am 03. Mai 2017. und gab Einzigartige Lo-Fi Langwellen an alle Teilnehmerinnen und Teilnehmer der VerlosungAussage über Facebook-Konto des KritzKast. Abgerufen am 03. Mai 2017. (wobei ursprünglich nur 100 zufällig Ausgewählte den Hut erhalten sollten). *2014 erhielten die Favoriten des KritzKast, die an dem von ihnen veranstalteten TF2-Haikuwettbewerb teilgenommen hatten, die Lo-Fi Langwelle in Einzigartiger Qualität. *Am Valentinstag des Jahres verloste der KritzKast eine Klassische Lo-Fi Langwelle in der Farbe Stockpink über einen Post in seiner offiziellen Steamgruppe. Um teilzunehmen, musste man in diesem Post nominiert worden sein.Agro (14. Februar 2014): he/she loves me, he/she loves me hat (Give a lo-fi for V'day). Abgerufen am 04. September 2017. Die Person, die den Sieger oder die Siegerin nominiert hatte, bekam ebenfalls eine Lo-Fi-Langwelle, wenn auch ungefärbt und in Einzigartiger Qualität. *Zum Jubiläum vom Sub-Reddit /R/RandomActsOfTF2 spendete der KritzKast fünf Lo-Fi Langwellen, die während des zugehörigen Events an verschiedene Beitragende verteilt wurden. *Am 13. März 2014 verloste der KritzKast über Facebook eine Klassische Lo-Fi Langwelle für die lustigste Antwort auf die Frage, was man während der Zeit, in der Steam nicht aufrufbar ist, tun kann.Aussage über Facebook-Konto des KritzKast. Abgerufen am 03. Mai 2017. *KritzKast-Mitglied uberchain bot im Sommer 2016 demjenigen, der die höchste Punktzahl in [https://callmemonamiral.itch.io/sandvich-maker Sandvich maker] erreichen und dies mit einem Video belegen könne, eine Klassische Lo-Fi Langwelle an. Später wurde dies ausgeweitet, sodass jeder, der den Rekord von uberchain brach, eine Einzigartige Lo-Fi Langwelle erhielt.Ankündigung über Steam. Abgerufen am 06. April 2017. *Im September 2016 startete ein Wettbewerb über einen Reddit-Diskussionsfaden, bei dem die beiden besten Beiträge mit einer Klassischen Lo-Fi-Langwelle und deren Freund mit einem in Einzigartiger Qualität belohnt werden sollten. Einer der Sieger sollte über Abstimmung und einer von den KritzKast-Mitgliedern beim Ausgehen bestimmt werden. Letztlich gab es Probleme bei der Bestimmung und der KritzKast beschloss, dass alle Teilnehmer, die vor dem Einsendeschluss teilgenommen hatten, eine Klassische Lo-Fi Langwelle erhalten sollten, während Teilnehmer, die zu spät teilgenommen hatten, eine in Einzigartiger Qualität erhielten.Reddit-Diskussionsfaden. Abgerufen am 06. April 2017. Update-Verlauf *10. Juni 2011 UNDOKUMENTIERT: Lo-Fi Langwelle wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. *01. Juli 2011: Aktualisierte die Lo-Fi Langwelle, um eingefärbt werden zu können. *18. Oktober 2011: Behob, dass folgende Gegenstände zur Herstellung verwendet werden konnten: Lo-Fi Langwelle, Kaufbeleg, Spiral-Schaller, Sommer-Sonnenbrille, Flip-Flops, Glückszahl 42, Sommerhut, Journalisten-Filzhut, Balltreter, Prachtschal des Söldners und Manniversary-Papierhut. Trivia *Unter Lo-Fi (kurz für: "Low Fidelity") versteht man unprofessionelle Musikaufnahmen mit geringer Qualität. *Auf Steam existiert eine exklusive Gruppe für Besitzerinnen und Besitzer der Lo-Fi Langwellle. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gegenstände (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Kosmetika (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Gegenstände (Alle Klassen) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2